Saving Grace
by Ktoddhim
Summary: Severus saves Hermione from grave danger. Will their feelings be realized during the summer? Will they be each other's saving grace? sexual content later.


Saving Grace

A/N:

Thank you to my kind reviewers who told me some of my writing mistakes. I sometimes get so caught up in reading what I have written that I don't pay attention to my mess ups.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Rescue

Hermione ran down the alley, desperately trying to lose her pursuers. She could hear their footfalls behind her so she put on more speed. Turning a sharp corner, she stopped in her tracks. She was trapped! In front of her was a wall and behind her was danger.

"There's nothing you can do now girl," said a smooth voice that Hermione knew well. Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and grabbed her roughly.

"Hold on there," cut in another silky voice. Hermione almost gasped in surprise and sudden hope, but contained it.

"What Severus?"

"The dark Lord said that I could have the next one. I'll take her," Severus Snape said, pulling Lucius's hand from her arm and replacing it with his. She felt a small squeeze from his hand, telling her that she had nothing to fear.

"Very well Severus. That means I get Potter then."

"I don't care, I'm leaving with this one," Severus said with an evil smirk, and with a pop, he and Hermione were gone from the alley.

Hermione looked around to see where Severus had taken them.

"You are in my chambers at Hogwarts," he said.

"Sir, why did you…"

"I may be considered a heartless bastard or a greasy git, whatever you Gryffindors call me, but I would not let Lucius and the rest of that lot have you. They would have done unspeakable acts to you and made you live and be conscious through it all. On top of that, the dark lord would be watching, laughing in glee as those louts had their fun."

"Oh," was all she could say. She was glad Severus had taken her, but she wondered what would become of her. Surely she couldn't go home?

"I shall inform Albus of this development and a room will be prepared for you here in my chambers for now as it would not be safe to go back to your home. Your parents will be protected, but it is you they want."

"Professor, were you serious when you were talking about you getting the next one? I mean…"

"No, I put a spell on them; it's called the mist spell. It is a compulsion spell that makes the persons involved go along with what you want them too."

"But that's illegal and you…"

"Would you rather I had left you there?" he snapped. "I will return in a few minutes. Touch nothing except those books over there. Read any of them you wish, just kindly put them back when you have finished with them."

"Yes sir, and thank you…" but Severus had already gone.

As Severus walked down the hall, he was muttering to himself.

"Why in all of the 9 levels of hell did the fates have to give me that girl? The damned fates or damned Merlin just had to do this to me. Just when I was sure I could push aside my…"

"Severus? Are you alright?" He jumped and stared at the person in front of him.

"Oh, Albus… sorry. I was just thinking."

"I'll say. Would you like a lemon drop, or some tea?" Severus shook his head exasperatedly and walked passed Albus into his round office. It seemed that his musings had carried him here quite fast.

"So my boy, what is it?"

"The death eaters almost captured Ms. Granger."

"Almost you say? And how did they not capture her?"

"I took her from them after using the mist spell."

"Ahh, and where is she now?" Severus sighed, sure the man knew exactly where she was.

"She is in my chambers, probably devouring all of the information she can before I get back." Albus chuckled, eyes twinkling knowingly.

"So, where will she stay for the remainder of the summer?"

"I was thinking she could stay in my chambers. My rooms can be acclimated to suit two of us and I could train her in advanced magic. If she has another encounter like that one…"

"Yes Severus, I understand. Very well. She will stay with you, but are you sure you want to stay here for the summer? I was under the impression that you were going to your manor."

"Well, after this development…"

"Just take her there. I'm sure Voldemort…" Severus flinched. "Wouldn't expect that move from you."

"Well, alright. I will take her there then. I am leaving today, wouldn't want Lucius to come sniffing around."

"Very well my boy. Be careful."

"I will," he said before leaving the office and heading back to his rooms and Hermione.

After she saw the portrait shut, she looked around at Severus's rooms. They were not at all what she had expected them to be. She had been expecting a dark stone room with a cold fireplace and no personal things to speak of. Instead, she saw a long black sofa sitting in front of a blazing fireplace. There were some pictures of a younger Severus, and many carpets for warmth scattered around the floor. To Hermione, it was the perfect place.

Walking over to the bookshelves, she scanned the titles. She saw a lot about potions, dark arts, charms, and some in languages that she didn't know. Picking up one about potions, she sat down on the sofa, which was soft and read. As she looked at the book, not really paying attention, she found her mind wandering to that earlier chase.

She had asked her mum if she could go for a walk and was granted permission. She thought she heard something behind her, but had foolishly dismissed it as her imagination. Then she had heard the hiss of Lucius Malfoy's voice and had instantly started to run, panicking and not thinking about where she was running. That was when Severus had saved her.

It was all so strange to her. Hermione couldn't understand why they wanted her. Was it because of the events at the Department of Mysteries or something else entirely? And what had he meant when he had said 'it is you they want.'

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of the portrait opening. Severus was glaring, but not, it seemed at her. Hermione got up and returned the book to its original location. Then she stood, waiting to see what Severus was going to do.

"Ms. Granger. I have gotten permission from the headmaster for me to take you to Snape Manor. It will be safer for the both of us there as by now I will have been labeled as a spy and must stay out of site." Hermione was surprised, but didn't show it.

"Sir, my things are still back at the house…"

I shall send Professor McGonagall for them and have her bring it by the manor later." Hermione nodded and followed Severus as he walked to the fireplace.

"Say Snape Manor Alcon de latory and you'll be able to get passed my wards," he said before stepping into the emerald green flames and disappearing. Nervously, Hermione stepped in and said the strange words.

Hermione threw out her hands to break her fall and stood up, jumping aside to avoid Severus as he gracefully exited the fireplace. She wished that she was as graceful as him. She shook her head to get rid of that strange thought and looked around for a distraction.

Everything in the house for her was a distraction. She looked at all the portraits lining the walls, the antique furniture standing with layers of dust on them.

"You haven't been here in a long time," Hermione stated knowingly. Snape shrugged and said nothing. He only motioned for her to follow him down a long hallway also covered in dust.

Severus walked down the hallway of his childhood home. He hated being here and he also hated that he had to bring a student into the one place he himself hated to be in. Yes, it seemed that Severus Snape was in a hating mood.

His life in this manor had not been a happy one. His father had been into the dark arts and he had not been fond of raising children. It didn't help that Severus did not want to follow the path of his father so he had had to be "trained.," as his father put it.

Severus had reason to believe that his mother had been killed because of her unwillingness to participate in Septimius's dark activities. All Sarabi Snape had been was a woman to give him an heir and once that was done, she was useless to him. The only blessing that had been given to young Sev was that he didn't remember his mother. All he knew was that she had been there long enough to keep him fed and then she had been taken from him.

As his eyes scanned each door, he vividly remembered some of the training that went on behind some of them. He shook his head, trying to dispel the torrent of memories, but they kept coming. He stopped and stood against the wall, desperately trying to be rid of the on slot of pain.

Hermione followed Severus, knowing that he did not want to talk. She sensed a struggle to hold back something, but didn't know what or how if at all, she could help. Her eyes scanned each door, curious to know what was behind them, wondering if any old relics remained in the Snape family. Then Hermione saw Severus hesitate ahead of her and slump against a wall.

This alarmed her as she had never seen him in this weakened state. He had always been strong. Quickly she went to him.

"Professor? Sir, are you alright?" Hermione asked, desperate for him to answer. She saw his eyes, and as she looked into them, she saw pain. Years of hidden pain brought to the surface by, something. It made her wonder if it was this house that had done it.

"Ms. Granger, I am fine. I just need to get my thoughts straight," he said, holding up a hand to keep her back.

"Should I get the headmaster? Madam Pomfrey or…" He shook his head and straightened, his head back in order, his mask back in place.

"Come, I will show you where you are sleeping," he said tersely as if nothing had happened. Hermione understood that he did not want this talked about again.

She continued to follow him down the hall and up a flight of stairs. They stopped at a door decorated with a seen of a forest. Leaning closer, Hermione could see a snake curled about the largest tree. It gave her the shivers, but she opened the door when Severus motioned for her to do so.

Beyond, the room was large, with a canopy bed. Hermione could see a closet door and another one, presumably leading to the bathroom.

"You may decorate however you wish. Magic can be used in this house as there is a magic blocking ward up so that the ministry cannot detect anything." Hermione nodded, excited by the possibility of using magic throughout the summer.

"My room is directly across from yours and I ask that you do not enter it unless there is a dire emergency. At the end of this hall on the right is a door leading to some stairs. That is my potions lab and again I ask that you do not enter it unless you are bleeding, dying or something to that affect. The bathroom is next to your room on the left as you exit. Mindy the house elf will provide you with any meals or things you will need." Hermione scrunched up her face at the mention of house elves, but kept quiet, understanding the need.

"Thank you Professor," she said. Severus nodded before sweeping out of the room, his black cloak trailing behind him as a faithful pet would.

Severus entered his potions lab and began brewing a complicated potion. Brewing potions always calmed him down and gave him a chance to think. So he thought about the day.

It was lucky for Ms. Granger that Severus had been in the band of death eaters who had caught her. His heart had nearly failed when he had seen who Lucious had by the arm. Then the idea to use a mist spell had come to him and it had all worked out for the best. Well, maybe not in his case.

He was stuck with a girl who… No, not that thought. Severus shook his head, but his thoughts were on a rampage.

He was stuck with a girl who he found himself having feelings for. He hadn't understood it last year, but now he realized. When she had looked into his eyes to see if he was alright, he had seen the concern, the… No, what was he talking about. No one would like old Severus Snape with the greasy hair and sour disposition. Lily Evans had for a while, but then she had gone off with Potter so why would Hermione. There was also the fact that she was a student and if anything ever came of this, they could be in grave trouble.

Severus gathered a second cauldron and began brewing some calming draft for the hospital wing. Poppy had been complaining about needing some for a while now. Also it was an easy draft that he could do in his sleep and he could think at the same time.

Hermione lay on her bed, unsure what to do. After the day's events, she was kind of tired, but then again she had a lot to think about. Severus, his episode, the chase, and so much more.

She wondered why Severus had looked so hurt, standing there in the hall, and staring at one of the doors. He looked haunted. As she had been watching, Hermione had felt a pain in her heart for the man. She knew he was lonely, and unbeknownst to him, she wanted to fill that void for him.

She knew though, that he would never feel the same way. Ever since sixth year, she had felt this way. Now she was going into her seventh and it was getting harder and harder to hide it. It didn't help that she was now in his home, alone with him. She wanted to go to him and… No, it would never happen.

She lay down on her bed and was soon asleep. She would think about the rest tomorrow. For now, she was content to dream.


End file.
